The present disclosure relates to display technology, and in particular, to a shift register circuitry and a driving method thereof, a gate driving circuitry and a display device.
A display panel in a display, such as a liquid crystal display panel, typically includes a pixel matrix that is driven in a line-by-line scanning manner for displaying. A common driving circuit of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) panel includes a gate driver and a data driver. The gate driver includes a shift register that includes a plurality of cascaded shift register circuitries. The output signal terminal of the shift register circuitries are correspondingly connected to gate lines of the pixel matrix, and each gate line is connected to one row of pixels of the pixel matrix. The shift register is driven by a clock signal to output a gate scanning signal in the form of pulse for each gate line in turn, to realize the line-by-line scanning of the pixel matrix.